EXO PLANET DORM
by Baek-D
Summary: EXO! REPOST...! ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, TaoRis, SuLay, ChenMin... all about EXO members life at their dorm… Setiap chapter akan memiliki konsep cerita yang berbeda-beda.


"**EXO Planet" At Dorm (Teaser)**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : all exo's members..**

**Author : Anonymous**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance..maybe**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary : all about EXO members life at their dorm… Setiap chapter akan memiliki konsep cerita yang berbeda-beda. **

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING… :D**

**.**

Pada suatu hari, Berdiri teguh sebuah bangunan apartment atau yang lebih dikenal dengan dorm. Dorm yang sangat indah dan megah. Sebagai pemilik Dorm itu, Lee Soo Man sangat bangga memiliki dorm yang sangat bergengsi ini (?). Dorm itu sangat tertutup. Hanya orang khusus saja yang bisa tinggal di sana. Dorm ini bisa menyeleksi orang-orang yang di terima. Jangan harap kau bisa dengan mudah tinggal disini. Orang yang terpilih dan tidak terpilih akan di rasakan oleh orang itu sendiri. Jika dia merasa dia tidak terpilih, maka cepatlah dia pergi dari tempat itu. Namun Jika dia tahu dia terpilih, maka bertahanlah dia di sana.

Sekian bulan Dorm itu menyeleksi. Akhirnya Dorm itu penuh dan berisi orang-orang terpilih. Dan terpilihlah 12 Namja yang wajahnya benar-benar tampan dan sangat menyilaukan. Hebatnya Setiap namja memiliki kualitas talenta yang sangat hebat. Apakah kau merasa Dorm ini begitu hebat dalam mencari pemilik?

Kapasitas Dorm itu hanya ada 6 kamar. Satu kamar hanya berisi dua orang. Ada 3 lantai. Setiap lantai 2 kamar. Lantai satu di sebut Lantai Neraka. Lantai dua di sebut Lantai Khayalan. Lantai tiga di sebut Lantai Surga.

**Welcome to EXO Planet ****Dorm**

Saat kau masuk. Kau akan melihat pintu bertuliskan nomor 1. Itu adalah nomor kamar sang Dancer machine, Kai dan sang Eomma D.O.

Kai adalah seorang namja yang tampan dan dibilang seksi oleh kebanyakan orang. Memang benar. Dia suka sekali memamerkan badanya yang sebenarnya sangat kurus tetapi ada 6 pak tumbuh di perutnya itu. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan memang bikin wanita-wanita melting melihatnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajamnya juga mampu meluluhkan hati wanita.

Tetapi, Itu hanya di luar saja. Tahu kah anda apa yang dia lakukan di dalam Dorm? Di kamar nomor 1 ini tinggal pula seseorang yang begitu mencintai kebersihan. Bisa dibilang dia itu Pakar Kebersihan Kesehatan Jasmani. Namanya D.O.

Bacanya bukan Do.. tapi Dio. Tetapi, Si Kai ini suka usil dengan sering menyembunyikan pakaian D.O, sehingga D.O akan mengejar – ngejarnya kesana kemari demi membalas dendam. Kai terbilang suka bergaduh di Dorm dan suka usil pada si "Eomma" ini. Kai sangat sebal dengan perilaku kebersihan yang selalu dilakukan D.O setiap hari.

Maka dari itu, dia berusaha untuk menjahilinya setiap saat. D.O sangat suka memasak. Dia sering dengan sengaja meninggalkan baju dekilnya disana – sini agar diurus oleh D.O. Awalnya D.O akan teriak kesana kemari untuk meneriaki Kai dan member lainnya, sedangkan member lainnya pura-pura tidak mendengar, tetapi anehnya D.O tetap merapikan semuanya.

Selain itu, member lain patut bersyukur akan kehadiran D.O dalam kehidupan mereka yang kacau balau, karena Dia adalah koki dari semua anak-anak Dorm di sini. Masakan nya terbilang sangat lezat dan membuat semua orang tergiur.

Namun, Sifat D.O terkadang sangat aneh. Dia suka kadang-kadang berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti member lainnya dan membuat terpasang sebuah tanda tanya besar di jidat mereka masing-masing.

Mari kita tengok di sebelah lagi. Ada satu kamar yang sangat terlihat berantakan.

Kau akan melihat dua namja saling berlempar-lemparan sesuatu. Yang berdiri di depan kamar nomor 2 yang berbadan tinggi itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Dan namja yang berdiri dan terlihat seperti anak TK itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar. Entah apa yang di tengkarkan oleh mereka. Kadang mereka hanya meributkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sepele dan tidak perlu di besar-besarkan. Namun, walau begitu, Terkadang mereka sangat dekat dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Memang mereka sering bertengkar. Namun, mereka juga sering bersama. Mengapa lantai satu di katakan sebagai lantai Neraka?

Di lantai ini, banyak sekali yang membuat kericuhan dan kegaduhan. Maka dari itu lantai itu di sebut seperti itu.

Di samping kamar mereka, ada sebuah tangga alumunium yang akan membawa kita ke sebuah suasana yang lebih berbeda dari awalnya. Di lantai ini lebih terlihat sunyi, tenang, dan santai. Di lantai ini, Semua anak-anak Dorm berkumpul dan berbicara bersama-sama.

Akan tetapi terkadang keadaan sunyi nan damai ini akan sirna jika penghuni kamar nomor 3 yaitu seorang namja yang memiliki suara berfrekuensi sangat tinggi.

Jika dia sudah marah, Dia bisa merusak kaca jendela. Dia memiliki Golden voice yang tidak semua punya. Chen namanya. Dia orang yang tak banyak bicara. Namun, dia bukan orang yang pendiam. Kadang dia suka bertingkah seperti orang gila dan agak membingungkan semua member seperti D.O.

Untung saja di kamar no 3 ini pula tinggal seorang namja lain yang mampu mengontrol Dead Voice Chen yaitu Sang Leader EXO M Kris.

Dia sangat kaku, namun hangat, Dia sangat terlihat menyeramkan, namun berhati mulia. Dia sangat menyayangi Tao. Badanya tinggi sekali lebih dari tinggi Park Chanyeol yang ada di Lantai Neraka. Tao dan Kris juga selalu membagi kasih satu sama lain. Mereka begitu terlihat akrab dan dekat. Di lantai ini terlalu banyak cinta dan kasih sayang. Di lantai ini pula terpasang selca selca mereka semua. Mereka sering sekali berselca ria. Karena mereka sangat narsis (except: Kris).

Kemudian Di kamar nomor 4 tinggalah seorang namja gendut yang suka sekali mencuri makanan di kulkas. Namanya Xiumin.

Dia sangat suka makan dan diet merupakan hal yang tersulit baginya. Kadang-kadang D.O memarahinya karena mencuri makanan-makanan yang seharusnya tidak boleh di makan olehnya seluruhnya. Dia tidak hanya memakan persediaan makanan, tetapi juga bahan makanan pun dia makan. Saking rakusnya.

Bersama dengan sang Baozi, Xiumin. Tinggalah seorang namja Namanya, Tao. Dia sangat manja di dalam Dorm dan selalu menempel pada Kris, namja di kamar nomor 3.. Dia selalu menempelnya kemana pun dia pergi. Dia selalu meminta Gucci pada namja nomor 3.. Tao walau dia sangat manja dan cengeng sepeerti itu, Dia sangat hebat dalam wushu. Dia bisa di jadikan alat sebagai tameng untuk anggota-anggota Dorm yang lainnya.

Berjalan melewati kamar no 4 menuju sudut ruangan, Kau akan menemukan tangga lagi. Jika kau menaikinya, kau akan memasuki dunia lain yang sangat berbeda. Lantai Surga. Suasana di lantai itu penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tak ada sebuah keributan dan kericuhan di lantai ini. Di kamar nomor 5 tinggal sebuah namja imut dan berwajah seperti boneka dari india (?). Matanya lebar, Hidungnya mancung, dan badannya kecil namun terasa imut. Namanya Luhan.

Luhan terlihat seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari atap (?) maksudnya surga. Ketampanannya sangat memikat dan membuat jatuh hati para gadis. Senyuman ramahnya bisa membuat pingsan ratusan wanita di depannya.

Di kamar nomor ini pula tinggal seorang namja tampan yang terlihat cool dan sangat menggoda namun dia bukan keturunan Korea, namun Chinese. Namanya Lay.

Dia orang yang tidak suka keributan. Maka dari itu, dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kamar dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya di ipad kesayangannya itu.

Luhan ternyata sangat dekat dengan namja yang tinggal di kamar sebelahnya. Kamar nomor 6 atau kamar terakhir. Di kamar nomor 6, tinggalah seorang namja yang sangat tampan dengan tampilan yang sangat dewasa bernama Sehun.

Walau terkadang agak susah dimengerti saat dia bicara. Dia terbilang sangat manly dan menjadi pusat perhatian wanita-wanita yang melihatnya. Dia sangat cool namun juga sangat hangat. Dia terlihat sangat hangat ssaat dia memperlihatkan andalannya. Yaitu Aegyonya!

Setiap orang yang melihat aegyonya pasti akan pingsan dan akan luluh padanya. Dia sangat menyukai Luhan. Dia sangat berteman baik dengan Luhan. Dia dan Luhan selalu berbagi kasih bersama (cieilahh).

Bersama dengan Sehun tinggalah juga seorang namja yang di percayakan sebagai ketua dari semua isi apartemen ini. Namanya Suho.

Dia sangat tampan. Memiliki senyuman yang maut sedikit komersil dan bisa membuat wanita-wanita jatuh hati. Namun, Dia sangat seram. Hati-hati saja jika dia sudah mulai mengeluarkan ekor nya (mengamuk). Lebih baik anda …

Selalu ada Tawa, Tangis, suka , Duka dan pengalaman-pengalaman yang akan mereka lalui selama mereka hidup di EXO Planet at Dorm ini. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi lebih baik atau mereka akan semakin gila! Kisah mereka akan di mulai dari sekarang!

**WELCOME TO EXO PLANET ****Dorm**** …**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**If u like it n want this story update.. leave your feedback please.. :D sangkyuu…**


End file.
